


Sacrifice

by CelyntheRaven



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: #protheanvsreaperswar #justhavingabitoffun #themememademedoit, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelyntheRaven/pseuds/CelyntheRaven
Summary: Just having a bit of fun with thistweetand the idea of a Prothean biotic terrorist.





	Sacrifice

_Primitives!_ she thought as she nonchalantly started the timer on the biotic bombs she had carefully laid within the facility. _Is this how it all ends? Our great Empire reduced to relying on primitives?_  She shook her head. How far they had fallen...

She stepped in her ship to receive more instructions from Victory as the sound of an explosion roared in the distance. Another archive destroyed. Another center of knowledge wiped out by this endless war. A desperate attempt to give those primitives a chance to survive when they could not. A chance to survive long enough for the Avatar of Vengeance and his men to bring their mighty Empire back to its former glory. A future she would not get to see.

The VI materialized in front of her. "Excellent work as always. Here are the coordinates for your next target." She plotted a course and allowed her thoughts to follow their own path.

She had dreamed of being a teacher, to share knowledge with the young and help integrate primitive civilizations into their great Empire. Instead she had become a weapon, a tool of destruction aimed to keep the Reapers from harvesting the primitives who were now their only hope for salvation.

She focused, readied her weapons and explosives, and started studying the schematics of her next target. Her goal was to preserve the right amount of knowledge under the appearance of total destruction. Fooling the Reapers was delicate work. And dangerous.

She stepped off her ship, found cover and started making her way to her target, ready for anything. All their hopes were now lying with the primitives who lived here. But it was not for them to know. Just as she would never see the fruits of her efforts.

Restoration through destruction. A hopeless strategy for a hopeless war. But it was the only choice they had.

This was her life.

They called her Sacrifice.


End file.
